


May the Good Blood Guide You

by sleepcalls



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloodborne Fusion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shorts, whitestone is yarnham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepcalls/pseuds/sleepcalls
Summary: Percival meets the other hunters of Whitestone, a city built on blood.





	May the Good Blood Guide You

“You’re a hunter and an outsider, hm?” One of the twin hunters looked him up and down like an owl. Her scrutinizing gaze was enough to make Percy’s skin crawl as she stalked around him, clearly smiling underneath the cloth mask she wore. He stood no chance against her, considering the spear-gun she seemed to wield with deadly efficiency, the presence of her raven-masked companion, and the nightmare beast she had at her command. Other hunters were not hostile according to the man that has turned him, but these two were peculiar in a way that Percy couldn’t bring to words. Perhaps he was as impossible to describe now too. Their intent was hard to understand, from the feral huntresses’ intrigue to the other hunter’s statuesque stillness. Percy pulled the cloth from around his face so it hung loose on his neck.

“That’s right. My name is Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III, and you are?” 

“Vex’ahlia, and this is my brother Vax’ildan.” She spoke slowly as she came back to the front, putting her weapon on her back and crossing her arms. “And this is Trinket.” The Eldritch Abomination wagged its… stump tail as Vex scratched under its chin. Percy had killed several of these beings and knew just how unreasonable the bear-like things could be. It was a feat that she tamed one, a feat that sent a chill down his spine. “It's an unfortunate night to be arriving, Percival.”

“I am aware.” The venom in his voice was not out of irritation to the pair, but the tense atmosphere could have easily read it as such. “It wasn’t my choice, you understand. I’m a little bitter about this whole circumstance.” She nodded as he spoke, not reacting to whatever animosity clung to the air. He breathed a sigh. “I ought to get back to my exploration.”

“Why aren’t you hunting? Mustn’t a hunter hunt, or no longer call themselves a hunter?” Vax finally spoke, voice muffled but irate behind the beak of a plague doctor mask. Up to this point he hadn’t given the slightest hint of movement and Percy started, switching his cane-sword to a cane-whip in a long lash. Vax took a quick step back, completely avoiding the reaction, feathered cloak billowing around him. “There’s no need for that, is there?”

“My apologies, I was startled.” Percy said sheepishly, stiffening the cane-whip into a cane-sword with brief thought to the oddity of the exchange. It had been such a passing thing; he felt as though Whitestone was some nightmare and the hunters were stuck in their dream. And I could ask the same of you. Why aren’t you two hunting?” He pointed to Trinket. “When I found you, you two were playing with that thing.” Vax’ildan stalked closer, eyes invisible under the dark glass disks that protected them. Percy regretted his response, if only for a moment, before the twins laughed.

“This one has quite the tongue.” Vex’ahila commented, putting a hand on her hip.

“Yeah, especially since he’s the one who interrupted us.” Vax’ildan said, catching his breath. A slightly-less-tense beat passed before a gulateral howl echoed into the courtyard. The three hunters stiffened, trying to determine the source. “I believe that is our target, sister.” Vax muttured.

“I think so as well. Go on, Percival. We all have our own hunting to get to and we can’t just sit here and cower in our boots. I’m sure we’ll cross paths again.”

“Goodbye, and good luck.” Vax gave him a nod before running out of the yard, sister and eldrich Trinket right on his heels.

“You as well.” Percival said quietly before turning on his heel and looking down the alleyway. It was time to hunt.


End file.
